Taylor
|power =Teleportation |bars =3 |affiliation =Coates Academy Perdido Beach |age =13 |parents = |siblings = |romance =Sam |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Taylor is a 13-year-old girl from Coates. She has the power of teleportation, often called "bouncing". Due to Little Pete, she becomes a golden-skinned creature, and the military secretly start hunting her as she travels around after the end of the FAYZ. Description Taylor is overzealous about celebrities and uses words like "OMG" frequently. She enjoys winding people up but is also shown to be loyal. Taylor is Asian. She is described as "pretty but not beautiful." Taylor is originally on Sam's side but, after being bribed, joins Caine. Power and abilities Taylor has the ability to teleport to any location she has previously been to, an ability she has nicknamed "bouncing". Due to her ability she is often used to carry messages around the FAYZ. She also gains the ability to bounce over ten miles at a time to locations she has not previously been to, whereas at the start of the series she was only able to travel across a room. However, she is only able to take her clothes and small objects with her when she teleports. Appearances ;Gone Sam finds her on the road when they are traveling to Coates, starved close to death. Taylor, being one of the Coates kids with powers, had her hands encased in a block of cement. Little Pete removes the concrete with his power, saving her life. ;Hunger Taylor appears in the Battle for the nuclear power plant, checking out the situation after Brianna fails to return. ;Lies She attempts to save kids that are trapped in the fire by warning them, giving them time to escape before the fire spreads, she ultimately fails at this. ;Plague Sam kisses her when he is drunk and Taylor tells everyone. She also witnessed the death of Hunter when the bugs crawled out of him. Caine meets Taylor to find out about what is happening, and says she can join them if she helps. At the end of the book she is on Caine's side and stays with him in Perdido Beach, bribed by the promise of being able to bounce to the San Francisco de Sales Island whenever she wants. ;Fear Her fate in Fear is undetermined. Pete touched her and altered her DNA, turning her a metallic gold color. She tried to bounce from the island, only to end up like "Albert's Cat" and have her hand and calf stuck in an oak tree. She tried bouncing to Lana, ending up again half inside a vehicle parked nearby. The lower half of her body was cut off from the roof of the car. Pete also altered her genetic make-up, turning her skin gold and making her cold blooded. Sanjit and Virtue found her, and Lana noticed how her appearance was reptilian, lacking in the properties that makes something a mammal, such as giving birth, giving milk, or being warm-blooded. She is also said to have a dark green forked tongue. ;Light Lana tried to fix her, and was able to add all her limbs with the help of both Sanjit and Sinder. Taylor could then "bounce." Little Pete found her and apologized, before changing her eyes, tongue and hair. Her skin still remained gold. She helped to deliver a message to Quinn when Sam was in a bad state since Gaia had injured him. In the epilogue of Light, it is mentioned that a man had seen a girl with golden skin, and then she had disappeared in an instant. ;Monster She is mentioned by Tom Peaks when he was explaining to Dekka that the mutants who had been altered physically - Drake and Taylor - kept their powers after leaving the FAYZ. She is also seen in a video, where she bounces into a store and takes some celebrity magazines. Peaks mentions that the government are hunting her because she's stealing, and because he realizes what a threat she could be. Notes * Taylor doesn't mind Bug watching her change. * Taylor's hair apparently turns back to rubber after the death of Little Pete. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Survivors Category:Mutants Category:Secondary characters Category:Gone Series characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light